As Long As You Love Me
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: What would Brady perform if he hosted a little beach jam with Boomer? A song for Mikayla of course!


**Hi everyone! I've been currently obsessing over this song lately and since I've been writing/reading lots of BraKayla and things like that I figured this song could be something Brady would sing to Mikayla and thus this one-shot was born. I hope you guys like it! Also please check out my new poll on my profile!**

**The song used is As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song belongs to Justin Bieber.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I was finally able to write a song for Mikayla but the only thing is she won't let me show it to her. I would do it for the harvest festival put that's a couple months away and I'm afraid the longer I wait that I might lose Mikayla to some other guy. The good thing about this song is that I let Boomer write a rap part for it so he helps me with the song as well. It's nice to have something I love to do and be able to do it with my brother as well. It's fun to have me playing the guitar and singing and then have Boomer join in by rapping some of the song. Tonight Boomer decided that we should have a little fireside jam on the beach and whoever wants to come can come. Right now Boomer and I are heading down to the beach together. Rebecca and Mikayla are going to meet us there. At least I think they're coming.

As Boomer and I walked up there was actually quite a bit of people there. Several people had guitars and keyboard and other instruments. I had brought my guitar as well since Boomer and I were planning to play As Long As You Love Me. We had everyone sit in a circle so that we could rotate through and you could either sing or pass. Boomer and I also made it so we were the last ones to perform. We then started the circle going.

The first girl sang a song called Blown Away. As soon as she finished everyone started clapping and whistling. She blushed and murmured a small thank you. The next boy used his keyboard to play a song called Waiting Outside The Lines. We all continued like this for around an hour or two with applause after every performance. Some of the other songs that were played were Invisible, Breakaway, Big Night, What Makes You Beautiful, A Year Without Rain, Shake It Up, and Good Girl. Everyone that performed was actually extremely good.

Finally it was Boomer and I's turn. "Alright everyone, all of your performances tonight were truly amazing. For the last performance of tonight my brother and I will be performing a song we wrote called As Long As You Love Me." Boomer introduced us and told everyone the name of our song. He nodded to me and I began to strum the guitar.

_As long as you love me _

_As long as you love me_

_As long as you love me_

_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now, you know, girl,_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_I'll be your soldier,_

_Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl_

_I'll be your Hova_

_You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl_

_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_[Boomer]_

_Yo, B-I-G_

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_

_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,_

_I'll beat you there_

_Girl you know I got you_

_Us, trust..._

_A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'_

_Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do_

_Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)_

_Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)_

_Cameras point and shoot (shoot)_

_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_

_You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,_

_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,_

_It's green where you water it_

_So I know we got issues baby true true true_

_But I'd rather work on this with you_

_Than to go ahead and start with someone new_

_As long as you love me_

_[Brady]_

_As long as you love me (Love me yeah yeah yeah)_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love me _

As we finished the song everyone began wildly clapping and cheering. I immediately broke out into a huge grin. Everyone began to stand up and leave now since our little jam was over. Rebecca walked up to Boomer and gave him a hug while congratulating him on his rapping. They then walked off together, hand in hand. Meanwhile Mikayla walked up to me before saying,"That was an amazing song Brady. I'm glad you performed it. I'll see you back at the castle." She kissed my cheek before walking away. I sighed. "As Long As You Love Me." I mumbled under my breath before walking towards the castle myself. "As Long As You Love Me."

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Like I said before I figured the song would be one that Brady would sing to Mikayla. Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
